This Is Goodbye
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Slash] Brian Kendrick has quit the WWE. Quitting the work he loves isn't the hard part, though. Facing Paul London with the news might prove to be his undoing.


**This Is Goodbye**

**By Archangel**

_Dedicated to Brian "Spanky" Kendrick, who 'streaked' his way into our hearts._

"Alright, guys! I'll see ya later!" Paul laughed as he parted ways from some of his co-workers.

He made his way merrily down the hotel hall towards his room, smiling to himself. He was overcome with joy today. The whole reality of his situation in life was boldly marked into his mind. He was in the WWE. Never mind that he was on Velocity and not getting much attention. He was here. And he had the most important person in his life by his side. His very best friend, Brian, was his tag team partner. And if things kept going as good as they were Paul had a feeling Brian would be more than just his friend. It had taken a lot of time, but he was finally getting Brian to notice his affections, and even return them sometimes. The hardest part was that Brian wasn't gay. Well, neither was Paul until they had met. Despite an obsession with women for most of his life Paul had fallen completely in love with Brian from the first time they had spoken. And after a year of practically living together, they were growing closer and closer.

He sighed with contentment, pausing outside of the hotel room door to think about who was waiting on the other side for him. Brian Kendrick, the most beautiful man in all the world, was inside waiting for him to return. Paul knew today would be the day that he told him precisely how he felt. It was too perfect. He was in high spirits. Nothing could bring him down. He opened the door, letting it close behind him, but stopped short in the doorway. Brian's suitcases were by the door completely packed. In fact every single thing he had brought with him was gone from the room and stuffed into the two bags he kept. Brian was sitting on the end of the single bed, staring at the floor in front of him.

"Brian?"

"Come here and sit down."

Paul felt a sense of foreboding wash over him. He came forward and slowly sat down at Brian's side, close enough that their hips touched. He put an arm around his shoulders. Brian sighed.

"Earlier today, during the taping, I handed Vince my two week notice."

Paul felt the blood drain from his face. All of a sudden it felt like the room's temperature had dropped below freezing. He stared at Brian's profile, searching his mournful expression for some sign that it was another of his elaborate pranks. He had a dreadful feeling that this time Brian wasn't going to laugh and say 'gotcha.'

"You're quitting?" Brian nodded. "But why?"

"You know why, Paul. I've told you how unhappy I am with the way I'm treated here. I'm a student of Shawn Michaels. I have talent in the ring, on the mic, and I've got fan base like no tomorrow. I'm so over with the fans and I'm stuck on Velocity fighting the FBI every single week." He looked up at him finally, sadness still reigning over his features, but there was anger there as well. "I mean, for Christ's sake, they need a face tag team so badly on Smackdown!. We're right here for them to use us and they keep saying they've got nothing for us to do. I can't be insulted like this anymore."

"So… That's it? There was no other option for you except to quit?"

"I considered other ideas. I thought about requesting a show transfer, maybe giving RAW a try. I thought about maybe putting on enough weight that they noticed I was big enough to qualify for heavyweight division. Even if it meant separating our tag it would at least be something. But none of the options promised me anything. Zero-One wants me back and they've got plenty for me to do. So I decided it was for the best."

Brian got up from the bed, walking towards the window with his arms wrapped tight around his stomach. Paul stared at his back, at the blond locks that covered his shoulders, and felt his heart start to break. Brian was leaving. After so long of fighting to get to the position he had now he was simply giving up and walking away. They'd defeated him. And because of them Paul was going to lose him. It seemed so unfair. They had come so far together, in business and in love. Now it was over before it even had a chance to start.

Brian turned around at the thump he heard. He looked to see Paul had slid off the edge of the bed to sit on the floor, staring blankly at the space in front of him. He looked so devastated. It was as if he'd just been told his entire family had died in a plane crash. Brian stepped gradually towards him and watched him carefully. Then he saw the tears roll down Paul's cheeks and the next breath he drew was shaky. Brian kneeled down in front of him, reaching out to touch his shoulder tenderly. Paul looked at him at last.

"Brian, I love you," he said in a low voice.

"I know," he whispered back.

And that simple answer only made it worse for Paul. His love wasn't returned. Despite that he still pulled Brian into his arms, clinging to him as he started to sob uncontrollably. Brian held him tightly, petting his hair, rocking him gently back and forth in a soothing manner. It didn't do much good to ease the ache inside. In fact it only made it harder to let go when Brian started to pull away. Paul wanted so desperately to beg him to stay. He would've given anything to keep him there, but he knew it would be in vain. Brian didn't feel the same way for him and now he never would. No matter how many moments they had shared, no matter how many hesitant kisses, no matter how closely they slept to each other in the night, Brian was leaving. There was no way to stop it.

Brian pulled Paul to his feet. "I need to go. I waited for you to come back, but I'm going to nearly miss my plane if I don't leave now."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go home for a little bit before my next stint starts. Try to relax and let go of things before I move on completely."

"Don't let go of everything, Brian." Paul cupped his cheek. "I know you don't feel the same for me right now, but can you at least tell me it was possible?"

"It was very possible, Paul. I've never been this close to anyone before. It's not love for me, though. You understand?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Not enough time."

"Yeah."

"Let me take you to the airport."

"No, Paul. I'm going to have to hurry and I'd rather say goodbye to you here. In private." He leaned in and kissed Paul's cheek softly. "I'll miss you."

"Please, don't forget me. Keep in touch."

"I won't and I will," he almost squeaked, his emotions starting to make themselves known. "Goodbye, Paul."

"Goodbye, Brian."

Brian pulled out of his arms, stepping around him to gather his things. He looked back to see Paul hadn't turned around. He wasn't going to watch him go. He pulled the door shut quietly, pausing for a moment to try to collect himself, leaning his head on the door.

"I love you, too," he whispered, then turned and walked away.

**The End**

_Legalities: Paul London, Brian Kendrick, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
